First love
by Shardwing52
Summary: Taking place after Hakuo transfer student Io: Sakaki finds himself thinking of a certain Student Council President. What will he do?


Disclaimer: I don't own Acchi Kocchi or Hayate No Gotoku.

Part A:

It was about a day after Izumi transferred over to Io's school. Things seemed to be going well. Io and Izumi were taking things slow, which Izumi's father was very happy to see. Of course he didn't supervise them 24/7, he was respectful and gave them a fair degree of privacy. Right now, Io was heading to school with Izumi waiting at a certain spot to join him. Tsumiki was with Izumi, as that was the spot she was used to waiting for him at. After all, just because her best friend and Izumi were a couple didn't mean that she couldn't still maintain a close friendship with Io.

"Good morning you two," Io said as they greeted him in turn while smiling at Izumi. 'It's only just been a day since she came over. But I'm glad she's with us now...her father still frightens me though!'

Izumi's father was extra strict with Io even though Io clearly showed him he'd no intention to take things fast or anything. Then again, Mayoi and Sakaki are partly at fault for over worrying the guy with their over the top exaggerating.

As they walked to school, Izumi kept her arms around one of Io's. Tsumiki, who was watching, felt awkward as she still held some feelings for Io. Maybe she would love him forever, but Tsumiki knew she had to let go of any jealous feelings. Although Izumi could be an idiot at times, she was someone Tsumiki trusted with Io, as she was a very sweet girl that Io was fond of. After a time, the rest of the group joined in.

"Good morning!" Hime said to them while clasping her hands.

Once they said their greetings, Mayoi spoke up.

"Heh, you two are already lovey dovey this early?" Mayoi asked in amusement, observing their arms locked.

"What do you mean?" Io asked.

Normally Mayoi would tease more, but since they were a couple she ran out of much material. However, an idea sparked in Mayoi's head.

"Izumi-san must want Io-san to take advantage of her alone," Mayoi teased, which made Izumi greatly blush from the statement.

"W-what are you saying!?" Izumi spastically asked.

"I see, a dark room, the atmosphere is just right, and then the two of you do unspeakable things," Sakaki said in an ominous voice while grinning.

"As if we would do that!" Io said, for the first time losing his normal composure and hit Sakaki and Mayoi while his cheeks turned red. "Good grief!"

The others watched as Io wiped his head. "Aren't you happy seeing Io defending his girl-"

WACK!

A recovered Mayoi tried to whisper those words in Izumi's ear, but Izumi had embarrassingly hit her in the head.

"Stop that!" Izumi said in a flustered and embarrassed tone.

"By the way, you got that controller from Hinagiku right?" Io asked Sakaki.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sakaki asked.

"Has it helped you in contrast to that other controller?" Io asked him.

"You bet, it's a lot more comfortable than that other one!" Sakaki happily proclaimed. "That Hinagiku has good taste! But I wonder why she bought me a controller? It's not like we've really spent much time together or anything."

Io was curious now. Indeed, why would she have bought him a new controller when they haven't talked much?

Mayoi grinned, already having a good idea what's going on here.

After getting to school, Sakaki left while the others went to their classroom. Sakaki couldn't help but wonder what Hinagiku was doing right now.

During lunch break, Sakaki, Sakimori, Saibara and Kana joined the others.

"Hi guys!" Sakimori greeted friendly-like, and then noticed Io and the girl sitting next to him chatting.

"Who's that?" Saibara asked with interest and folded arms.

"His lover!" Mayoi bluntly stated with cheerfulness and a finger up near her head.

Tsumiki kept quiet, but showed enough emotion to show she was okay with it.

"You're serious!?" Saibara and Kana spastically asked.

"That's right!" Hime said happily. "And she's with us from now on!"

"She transferred over the other day," Sakaki explained.

Sakimori and Kana were ecstatic, eager to meet her. Even Saibara was curious to meet the very girl that won his heart. Io having a girlfriend besides Tsumiki was something they didn't see coming after all. Of course, they knew about him having a girlfriend a few days ago, but they were told she wasn't around here, so it came quite the surprise to see her here. The three quickly went over to them, interrupting their chat.

"What?" Io asked, wondering if they wanted something.

"So you're Otonashi's girlfriend!" Sakimori happily proclaimed. "I'm Sakimori, nice to meet you!"

"I'm Kana!" Kana introduced.

"And I'm Saibara!" Saibara introduced with less emotion than the other two.

"I'm Izumi! It's good to meet you all as well!" Izumi said cheery-like.

"Hey hey, how did you conqure this boy's heart?" Kana asked with excitement.

"Eh!?" Izumi said, caught off guard.

"Right, this guy is so stubborn!" Saibara added in as he glanced at Io with a factual face.

"We don't want to hear that from you!" Sakaki and Io yelled at him in annoyance.

"I didn't do anything!" Izumi tried to say flusteredly.

"You're wrong!" Io said gently, catching Izumi's attention. "You did conqure my heart. How else could I have fallen for you, Izumi?"

Izumi blushed but smiled at him while her hands fidgeted. Just then Io and Izumi noticed Kana and Sakimori having a happy expression at the scene. Saibara had a surprise look, but a feeling of jealousy crept in when he thought about how little progress he's made with Sakimori. Hime nosebleed from the scene while Tsumiki silently pouted. Mayoi gently rubbed Tsumiki's head to sooth her, knowing she still liked Io.

"Wonderful!" Sakimori said, enjoying the scene.

"The prince displays his affection for the princess!" Kana declared while enthrolled at their atmosphere.

Io and Izumi sweat dropped at the three. "We're not a prince or princess!" Io and Izumi spastically pointed out.

"Isn't this something, seeing Otonashi get this worked up?" Saibara said with amusement and a grin.

"Right," Sakimori said, grinning in amusement as well.

Io twitched as he saw the amused stares at him. "Enough!" Io said calmly but with some annoyance.

Sakaki had his head in thought, paying no attention to the scene in front of him. He wanted to repay Hinagiku for buying that controller, but he had no idea what to buy for her. It was a mystery to him. At a time like this he would usually be teasing like Mayoi, but Hinagiku remained in his mind. It was odd, as this has never happened to him before.

"What's wrong Sakaki-san?" Mayoi asked.

"N-no, it's nothing," Sakaki said, but his serious face still remained as he walked away. 'What could I get for her? I don't have her phone number so talking to her is something I can't do right now.'

After school, Io and the others left.

"Sakaki-san," Mayoi said trying to get his atttention, but he seemed in thought and not paying attention to her. "Sakaki-san?"

"Hey, she's speaking to you," Io pointed out, putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"O-oh!" Sakaki said as if he was thrown off-guard.

"You haven't been the same today ever since we got to school," Mayoi pointed out with worry.

"She's right, you've seemed so spaced out about something," Hime joined in.

"He has?" Io asked, Izumi pretty much on the same train of thought Io was.

"Well, you two are so focused on each other so it makes sense you two wouldn't notice," Mayoi said making them blush. "Strange, Sakaki-san would have jumped at the chance to tease you two with me, but he kept silent like something was on his mind,"

"Really?" Izumi joined in.

"What's bothering you?" Io asked his friend with concern.

Sakaki sighed, as it was just no use hiding it. "Remember when that Hinagiku bought me that controller?" Sakaki asked. "Well, I've been thinking about it and I want to buy her something to repay her."

"That's very thoughtful of you Sakaki-kun!" Izumi said happily.

"Now that's something, you wanting to buy something for someone to repay them," Io said with a finger to his chin in thought.

'Hmm,' Mayoi thought as a big smirk came over her face. "Could it be you're falling for Hinagiku-san?"

"Say what!?" Sakaki asked after twitching and a rising heat to his cheeks.

"Is that true?" Izumi asked with excitement, Hime on the same thought as Izumi.

"You guys too!?" Sakaki asked spastically.

"Good luck to you Sakaki," Io soluted him.

Tsumiki did a solute like Io, wheras Sakaki stood still sweat dropping. It seemed completely decided that he likes Hinagiku.

'Like her...they say,' Sakaki sunk into serious thought, pondering their assumption. 'Is that possible?'

Part B:

It was at the end of the week, and Sakaki was walking over to Io's place. "Hinagiku and her friends are supposed to show up later today," Sakaki said as he walked alone.

Flashback to a few days ago:

"You said you wanted to buy something for Hinagiku right?" Io asked.

"Yeah, any ideas?" Sakaki asked. "You hanged around with her a lot right?"

"No, I hanged out most with Izumi, Risa and Miki," Io said. "Hmm, I got it! I'll call Risa or Miki and ask what kind of things Hinagiku would like."

Taking out his phone, he called Miki. He told Miki that Sakaki wanted to get something to repay Hinagiku for the controller, which aroused interest on Miki's part. Sakaki didn't seem like someone who would go that far for a girl to repay them. But it quickly clicked to Miki what was going on here. Rather than say anything, she told Io a suggestion on the kind of stuff Hinagiku likes and then hung up.

"What did she say?" Sakaki asked with curiosity.

"It seems by what she said that Hinagiku likes cute things," Io said.

"I see," Sakaki said. "In that case why don't we go to a store with some plushies and get a cute one?"

"Sure, Hina-chan loves cute stuff like that!" Izumi said all bubbly.

End of Flashback.

"Those guys are a lifesaver!" Sakaki proclaimed. 'There it is again, why am I so happy about wanting to get something for her, or in this case bring the gift I bought to her?'

It was bizzare, he never felt like this with any other girl. Could they be right and he in fact likes Hinagiku? The more he thought about it, the more he thought it may be true.

After making way to Io's place, he knocked and then went in after Io opened and shut the door.

"Do you have the gift with you?" Io asked.

"Right here," Sakaki said, taking out a small bag that housed the item inside.

Izumi and the others eventually came over. "Oh! You really brought it after all!" Mayoi said and grinned. "Sakaki-san must really want to impress Hinagiku."

"Eh shut up!" Sakaki said with annoyance, but his cheeks going red. 'Geez, she's been teasing me all week!'

"My money would have been on him liking Hime-chi or Tsumiki-san instead," Mayoi said, making Hime nearly nosebleed.

"Where did that come from!" Hime asked spastically with red cheeks.

"Mmm," Tsumiki said in agreement.

"You've known each other longer right?" Mayoi asked. "Therefore, would it not make sense that he would have a bigger chance of feeling something for you or Tsumiki-san?"

"No, your logic is flawed," Io said with a wave of his hand. "It doesn't work like that. It doesn't have to be someone you've known longer...what?"

Io turned to Izumi who was greatly blushing from his compliment while the others looked at Io with either a grin or envy. Io smiled and put a hand to Izumi's head. Hime, who had already been on the verge of a nosebleed, nosebleed at the scene.

"Of course Io-san understands," Mayoi said grinning.

*Cough* "Getting back to the original topic, it was good Miki told us what kind of things Hinagiku likes," Io said re-focusing the subject.

"Right," Hime said in agreement.

"She's very smart about a lot of things," Izumi said.

"Like a computer!" Mayoi proclaimed with her arms spread out, while everyone sweat dropped at her.

Later Hinagiku, Risa and Miki came over. After their greetings and Risa and Miki's excitement to see Io and Izumi again, the three witnessed the others looking at Sakaki.

"W-what!?" Sakaki asked while sweating nervously.

"Sakaki," Io started.

"Isn't there something you wanted to give Hinagiku-san?" Mayoi asked with a grin.

Before Sakaki could say a thing, Hinagiku spoke up, making him twitch and his cheeks to go red.

"To give me?" Hinagiku asked Sakaki with surprise.

Sakaki composed himself, and after walking over to her handed her a bag with a content inside.

"For you," Sakaki said.

Hinagiku opened it, only to look in surprise at the content. It was a nice Teddybear plushie.

"C-cute!" Hinagiku yelled in excitement while hugging it, while the others sweat dropped, and then quickly composed herself. "Why did you buy this for me?"

"Well, um..." Sakaki started while Miki was quite amused at his behavior. "I wanted to repay you for that controller you bought me."

"B-but, you didn't need to," Hinagiku said as her cheeks went red.

"I know!" Sakaki said. "But I wanted to."

The others observed the atmosphere between the two.

"T-thank you!" Hinagiku said while looking down to avoid his gaze while Sakaki smiled.

"We better leave, wouldn't want to disturb you two," Risa teased. "I'm sure you have so much to say to each other."

"What does that mean!?" Sakaki and Hinagiku both yelled at her while blushing.

"Anyway, what do you guys want to do?" Hinagiku said, changing the subject on purpose.

"Well..." Mayoi thought out loud and then whispered with Miki and the others. "You two stay here, there's something we want to go get to surprise you."

"Huh, surprise us?" Sakaki asked.

"Wait, where are you guys going!?" Hinagiku asked, puzzled by their actions.

"Didn't you hear what she said?" Miki asked while giving Hinagiku a look of amusment. "Enjoy."

Both Hinagiku and Sakaki's face went quite red at what Miki seemed to be suggesting. Io and Izumi had been let in on what Mayoi was up to and followed through with her idea, so they left with the others. Now it was just Sakaki and Hinagiku alone in Io's house. There was a long silence with both not looking at each other. Finally Sakaki managed to say something.

"How long will they be gone?" he asked.

"No idea, but we can't just stand and do nothing," Hinagiku said.

"True, that would be boring," Sakaki said, feeling awkward right now. 'If I like her, should I try to flirt with her to see how she feels about me? Besides, being alone with such a pretty girl like this...'

Once Hinagiku turned around, Sakaki, nearly on impulse, embraced her from behind.

"W-what!?" Hinagiku asked flusteredly as her heart thumped very fast.

"Sorry!" Sakaki said, and then tried to see where this would go. "But, I can't help it. You're too pretty."

"Eh!?" Hinagiku's face now resembling a cherry.

"Any guy would want to hold a person like you in their arms," Sakaki flirted, only to twitch in shock once Hinagiku steamed and fainted. "Wake up, hey!"

Sakaki knelt down, rolled her over and then gently stroked her cheek for a response, but she was out cold. Seeing that, Sakaki put her on Io's bed. Sakaki made a mental note to embarrass Io by telling him in secret a girl slept in his bed.

Shortly after, Hinagiku came to, and saw Sakaki sitting next to the bed. But remembering what Sakaki did, she begun to blush.

'Did, did that really happen!?' Hinagiku thought.

"You okay? You fainted for some reason, so I had to carry you to the bed," Sakaki told her, making the heat rise to her cheeks all the more upon realizing he picked her up in his arms. "You looked so cute quietly asleep."

"Th-that so!?" Hinagiku flusteredly said while avoiding his gaze and then got out of the bed.

Sakaki was not one known for patience, and since it finally ran out, he took the chance. Grabbing her hand, she stopped and turned to him.

"Sakaki-mmmph!"

Hinagiku was cut off by a soft sensation locked with her lips. She blushed upon seeing that it was Sakaki's lips and widened her eyes in shock. He already had his arms wrapped around her as he kissed her softly. After he parted, he spoke up before Hinagiku could even get in a word.

"I love you!" Sakaki stated with seriousness.

"Huh...EH!?" Hinagiku yelped with surprise after she processed what he just said.

"That's why, would you go out with me?" he asked while his cheeks started to turn red. 'Great, I'm not used to saying things like this!'

Moments passed with not a word coming from Hinagiku. Sakaki took it as a rejection and started to walk away after saying he understands. But just like he did, Hinagiku grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I...w-want to go out with you!" Hinagiku managed to say with her head down, and then looked at Sakaki. "Therefore, don't you be looking at other girls like me! Got it?"

"Heh heh, it's a deal!" Sakaki happily told her with a grin.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open. "What an interesting development!" Mayoi proclaimed, making Hinagiku and Sakaki twitch.

"We worked out this little plan to get you two to come out with your feelings," Miki told them.

"Hina-chan sounded so adorable!" Izumi said happily.

"Wasn't our Student Council President sounding so cute just now?" Risa teased, making Hinagiku go red. "What was it again, 'Don't you be looking at other girls like me'?"

"Th-that was-" Hinagiku tried to say but was too flustered to think of an excuse right now to derail her.

Io sweat dropped. "Did you really have to use my room to get them to confess?" Io asked Mayoi.

"What's the harm, it worked right?" Mayoi asked him.

"Well, I can't argue against that," Io admitted.

"But, first Io-kun and Izumi-san and now Sakaki-san and Hinagiku-san!" Hime declared happily. "That's great! Don't you think so, Tsumiki-san?"

"Yes," Tsumiki said, but inwardly was on the ground in a depressive aura since she wished that was herself as Io's girlfriend.

"Alright! Let's have ourselves a party to welcome the new couple!" Mayoi declared.

"You don't have to do that!" Hinagiku said while waving her hands about, but Miki and Risa grabbed her. "You guys!"

Io and Mayoi grabbed Sakaki and pushed him close to Hinagiku. As the the new couple started feeling awkward from the others, Sakaki grabbed Hinagiku, pulled her close to him, and encouraged her to smile as the others took a picture of the two. And so wraps up the story of two more characters.

THE END.

A/N: Sakaki seems like the type of guy that wouldn't need a push upon realizing he likes a girl. He doesn't seem like the type who would hesitate a lot. Maybe a little, but not much.


End file.
